


Golden Oriole

by calixtolixto, JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Series: Joker War [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Joker War, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calixtolixto/pseuds/calixtolixto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: El Joker inicia las preparaciones para su venganza contra Batman. ¿Dará a conocer la identidad de Buce Wayne como Batman? ¿Lograra desarrollar todos sus planes siniestros?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Joker (DCU), Joker(DCU)/Punchline, Punchline(DCU) & Dick Grayson
Series: Joker War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dark Ronin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este es el primer trabajo que hacemos en conjunto sin pleno conocimiento, una disculpa por lanzar algunos borradores no desarrollados todavía, si nos estamos volviendo locos indagando esto como funciona, pero creo que ya vamos en camino. Abro la invitación a quien guste incluirse, ideas bienvenidas, como sabran tengo un borrador pero para ser sincera suelo conocer más a los personajes de Marvel que de DC pero Jason es mi favorito de todos. Gracias por la paciencia

Richard se encaminaba a buscar a la única personas que podía confiar con respecto a su pasado, "Barbara Gordon" quien había estado cerca sin importar la rudeza del trato de Ric hacia la mujer, parecía una dulce persona y preocupada, buena amiga de su pasado que había decidido dejarlo en libertad una vez que se aseguró que se encontraría un poco mas estable. 

Ric se lanzó por los tejados, había logrado escapar del Joker quien lo había mantenido atado a una silla parloteando sin cesar. Como había odiado a ese simplón tipo, siempre riendo sin sentido, hablándole como si lo conociera, el cristal de memoria escondido en el traje del Joker había generado confucion y dolores de cabeza,

-Chico de pantalones no tan cortos - chillo el payaso - el murciélago malo te lastimo, recuerdalo, tu eres mi Nightwing 

Ric se sacudió los recuerdos, la cabeza le seguía zumbando despiadadamente, lanzó sus sogas para columpiarse al siguiente edificio, estaba apunto de llegar al techo cuando sintió que la tensión de la cuerda fue abandonada después de un sonido de un cuchillo lanzado, Ric utilizó el último empuje para lograr pisar la cornisa, no logró un aterrizaje tan elegante como solía hacerlo, fue desordenado, su cuerpo rodó por lo ancho del tejado en forma desordenada hasta que logró recuperar el equilibro e incorporarse justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada de una bota negra, Ric protegió su rostro con ambos brazos en forma de x al frente absorbiendo todo el golpe, utilizando el impacto de este se lanzó hacia atrás en un salto girando todo su cuerpo en el aire

Fre a él una mujer de crueles ojos rasgados azules, cabello negro completamente liso y pesado en una coleta sujetado con un un mechon azul, la mujer usaba un maquillaje como una especie de marioneta-mimo estaba frente a Ric con dos filosos cuchillos, un traje morado desaliñado rasgado en la teta derecha, otra pequeña en el brazo derecho y hombro izquierdo, la pierna tambien parecia como una media abierta descuidada, un vestido negro de algún material tipo plástico que hacían juego con sus corrientes botas arriba de las rodillas, el aspecto daba la impresión de ser sucia y descuidada

Ric se alistó para la pelea, la memoria muscular obedeció, su cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina. La mujer se lanzó con un grito chillón lanzando un cuchillo que Rick logró esquivar, el otro que la mujer tenía en mano lo bloqueo con uno de sus palos de madera. La mujer usó la espalda de Ric para rodar en ella, cayó sobre sus puntas con las rodillas dobladas lanzando una cuchillada a los muslos bien formados de Ric 

Ric Grayson sintió el ardor en su pierna izquierda, gimió la desgraciada era hábil, el dio una maroma aprovechando que la mujer se incorporaba acertando en el rostro de ella 

Desgraciado - ella limpió la sangre de su boca

¿Quien demonios eres? - Gruño Ric - ¿Que buscas de mi?

Soy Punchline - ella se presentó y lo que busco es esto. La mujer levantó el cristal, este brillo, era la segunda vez que lo exponían, esta vez de forma directa, Ric se sintió mareado, imágenes corrían en su mente de forma desordenada, vio al Joker en traje de Batman y Punchline en traje de Batgirl, ambos reian de forma maniática mientras le gritaban - Vamos Nightwing - Luego en su cabeza confundida se vio así mismo teniendo un romance con Punchline en traje de Batgirl. Otro recuerdo retorcido vino, era un hombre con ropa de murciélago, más grande y fuerte le apuntó con un rifle en la cabeza a quemarropa - Eres mio Richard Grayson - el hombre disparó directo a su cráneo, Ric cayó, cayó, siguió en picada hasta que aterrizó en un cuarto oscuro, el hombre que le disparó estaba ahí parado frente a él, inmóvil, detrás del murciélago salió un niño pequeño con un traje rojo tipo ninja con una R en el pecho, otro más salió del lado opuesto, un traje completamente rojo, con botas negras, una capa negra con rojo y una doble RR en su pecho, una mujer se unió al grupo de inmediato, un murciélago amarillo en el pecho de ella hacía juego con su dominio, su cabellera roja ondeaba con el aire, por último un casco rojo, un hombre alto y construido como el murciélago portaba el mismo símbolo pero en rojo, este cruzó los brazos en su pecho

Padre por que no lo acabamos de una vez - pregunto el pequeño 

Por que no es divertido hacerlo tan rápido Robin - dijo el chico de rojo 

Deberíamos iniciar la diversión - el hombre del casco rojo sacó las pistolas, así mismo todos se armaron de batarangs, el pequeño saco una espada e iniciaron el ataque, Ric fue cortado, golpeado, disparado una y otra vez sin piedad - AAARRGGGH - se levantó de un golpe, su visión estaba borrosa, el solo sin motivo empezó a reir - je, je,je..ha,.. ha,ha. HAHAHAHA

-Mi avecilla azul, pájaro - chilló el Joker dándole un abrazo que hizo que la cabeza de Ric se hundiera en el pecho del payaso - ha llegado el momento de actuar mi pajarito - el payaso acariciaba dramática la cabeza de Ric

-Cariño - gritó el Joker - es momento de preparar todo

Punchline salió de entre las sombras, Ric la siguió con sus ojos vacíos, no había más Nightwing, Dick o Ric, ni siquiera Richard Grayson dentro de él, se había vuelto una cáscara vacía. El Joker sonrió ante su logro, se acercó a su nueva adquisición para liberarlo de sus restricciones que lo sostenían en la mesa mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, intentando luchando durante horas al control del cristal, la garganta le dolía, seguro por que había estando gritando, pero no importaba, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos falsos, fiel a su amo el Joker y su chica Punchline

El Joker lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo conduzco fuera del cuarto en un medio abrazo por el hombro - Bien pajarito necesitamos que vayas por otra avecilla - la mueca despiadada del Joker se hizo presente, su sonrisa sádica y ojos fríos brillaron 

Punchline caminaba a lado del Joker con el collar con el cristal de memoria colgando en ella - Querida quieres llevar a nuestra Blue Clown a prepararse- dijo el Joker palmeado el trasero de su nueva colega, una mujer muchísimo más cruel que la misma Harley Quinn en su época dorada

Vamos Blue Clown necesitas alistarte, sígueme - Punchline encaminó a Ric a un cuarto, le entregó un traje negro con azul para que se cambiara, mientras lo hacía la mujer disfrutaba de la vista, barriendo sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Richard Grayson, una vez vestido ella se acercó lo besó en la boca y tomo su mano, Ric se sentó frente a un espejo te tipo que utilizan los actores de teatro -los ultimos detalles querido - ella murmuro mientras dibujaba una curva hacia abajo de color rojo en sus labios, como la de los payasos tristes, luego le dio un dominio azul para cubrir sus ojos 

El Joker entro y sonrió satisfecho - Como va nuestro hijo prodigo - habló con voz burlona

Estoy listo para el siguiente paso - Ric contestó con voz fría y una mirada sin vida

Querida llevalo con la pequeña ave a que haga su trabajo - luego se acercó a Punchline - mantenlo vigilado, sabes que hacer

Punchline lo miro extrañada - ¿No vendrás querido?

Lo siento mi payasita pero cosas que hacer, gente que mutilar - el Joker se inclino y beso la mano de la mujer, era hora de hacer inolvidables para la Batgirl ya las piezas estaban reunidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la continuación viene si quieres leer la serie completa y no por personaje es  
> [Falco biarmicus/Chapter 2. Golden Oriole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389318/chapters/56089720).  
> O puedes seguirla en   
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	2. Chapter 3. Falco biarmicus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Falco biarmicus/Chapter 2. Golden Oriole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389318/chapters/56089720).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Ric observa desde lejos, el niño está en una cabina telefónica, parece estar llorando, algo en Ric se siente mal, un destello de preocupación hace que su estómago quiera caer como un dejavu de una historia contada y olvidada por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo trozos de presencia siguen ahí. - Blue Clown, ¿lo tienes en la mira? - pregunta Punchline por el intercomunicador - Tenemos que evitar que tome el avión - le recuerda ella - Yo estoy ya en la ubicación

Lo tengo en la mira, todavía no se dirige al abordaje - informa Ric

Bien cariño, vigilarlo de cerca - advierte ella, la comunicación se corta justo cuando informan del abordaje del avión, Ric desde arriba colgado en una viga del aeropuerto, donde las aves a veces suelen hacer nido, observa cómo el pequeño limpia su rostro, parece estar angustiado por algo, una emoción corre en su espina dorsal, entre la necesidad de golpear hasta la pulpa al niño y la de ir a consolarlo haciéndolo sentir abrumado

Ric se balancea, gira en aire y cae una y otra vez por las vigas del techo invisible a los ojos de los pasajeros y seguridad - Punchline está a punto de abordar - espera la respuesta detrás del comunicador

Estoy lista - Punchline responde indicando que se encuentra en el túnel de abordaje para retener a Damian Wayne alias Robin, el último de estos 

Ric observa cómo el niño se congela, no entrega el boleto, Ric espera y espera, Damian gira sobre sus talones y empieza a volver por donde vino, al parecer no tomara el vuelo - Punchline, va de regreso, repito está retrocediendo

Ejecuta el plan B - dice ella mientras se escucha el sonido de una bomba de gas arrojada es la salida de Punchline, Ric corre tiene que llegar antes que Damian a la salida, salta por una ventana directo a un tubo propiedad de una lámpara peatonal que suele alumbrar la ese pasillo del exterior del aeropuerto cuando las tinieblas descienden, otro giro más y aterriza en el suelo, entra al taxi, su taxi lo arranca localiza al pequeño, gira con brusquedad a la derecha delante de otro taxi para que su pasajero no sea robado, el otro taxista le grita insultos sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Ric pone su gorro, gafas y un bigote falso antes de estaciona el taxi y sale y ayuda al joven pasajero a meter la maleta en la cajuela. Una pequeña mano toma la manija abriendo la puerta incorporándose al auto - A Gotham - pide la voz infantil 

Ric maneja, discretamente verifica los botones recientemente instalados por el Joker, da un giro hacia la dirección donde Damian sera retenido, el niño no es tonto, ha sido entrenado y bien entrenado, de inmediato sabe que algo esta mal, la actitud del niño cambia, se vuelve demandante, golpea los cristales traseros, Ric asegura que el asiento trasero se hermetice antes de disparar el gas que hará que el niño se duerma, a unos cuantos metros detiene el auto, Punchline entra a él, rota su cabeza mirando al pasajero inconsciente - Buen trabajo - felicita ella añadiendo un beso salvaje a la boca de Ric con demasiada lengua para su gusto. Ella vuelve a jugar con el cristal en su cuello, las emociones y la duda se disipa de nuevo en la cabeza de Ric y solo conduce al almacén abandonado

Una vez dentro del almacén Ric carga al niño para llevarlo donde será encerrado y encadenado, algo en Ric se sintió cálido cuando cambio al niño de ropa civil a Robin, lo miró por un rato sin hablar, Punchline volvió a reflejar su collar, recuerdos alterados destellaron por la mente confundida de Ric, como fue humillado, golpeado por el niño, pero sobre todo por el murciélago grande negro y malo. Ric no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que el enojo se apodera de él, iban a pagarlo caro se prometió. 

Muéstrate - demanda la voz infantil con gran autoridad, digno hijo del murciélago

Ric se deja ver, se acerca a la luz, el rostro del niño cae en asombro - Grayson - jadea el niño - explicate, esto es una broma

No me estoy riendo - siseando Ric conteniendo la ira, sus puños no están destinados para el pequeño, si no para el murciélago y los adultos que le ayudaron, los otros Robins siente la ira burbujeando en su pecho al escuchar la forma sacrílega de cómo el niño pronuncia su nombre, como si Ric le perteneciera - No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa forma y soy Blue Clown, no seré su marioneta, 

Grayson ¿has perdido la razón? - grita Damian mientras trabaja en las esposas para salir de ellas

Cómo se atrevía el descarado niño a mentirle en su cara -Todo lo contrario la he recobrado - controlar su ira, sintió una mano una mano él ya sabía de quién era, el cristal destello aferrando las mentiras incrustadas en su cráneo tomándolas como verdaderas - Gracias a ella 

Grayson ellos te están mintiendo, ni siquiera conocemos a esa mujer con mal gusto para maquillarse - de nuevo el pequeño Robin insiste en aferrarse 

Ric sintió náuseas al escuchar de nuevo su nombre en la boca de ese embustero -Pequeño tramposo, sabes bien que ella es mi chica, aquí el único que manipula son ustedes los murciélagos, lo se todo mocoso, el disparo, el entregarme a la corte de los Búhos - Ric vio una imagen donde Batman cortaba la cuerda de sus padres para que cayeran del trapecio, sintió fuego en las venas, se enardeció - TODO ES CULPA DE BATMAN Y DE USTEDES -grita acercándose más a la silla donde está atado el Robin

Tu no te LLAMAS BLUE CLOWN, ERES NIGHTWING - Robin grita duro contundente, Ric observa el rostro rojo del niño - KGBeast fue quien te disparo y yo te vengue Richard, lo hice hace unos días - reconoce por primera vez su asesinato en voz alta -, pague un alto precio, pero no importa, ese hombre te arranco de nosotros, de mí - una punzada siente cuando las lágrimas escurren en el niño, ¿pero por qué debería tener piedad del pequeño monstruo? se pregunta, algo le hace acercarse al niño, levantar el mentón de forma gentil, lo contempla como si contempla un pasado borroso, un recuerdo oculto viene donde esta abrazado del pequeño niño, el Robin se aferra a su cuello como un salvavidas

\- Awww, enternecedor - Punchline se burla juega con el collar ámbar y lo mantiene a la vista de él exige que haga su trabajo de una vez, Ric se siente impulsado a obedecer se inclina hacia el niño para transportarlo a otra celda en otro lugar donde será el encuentro, está apunto de sujetarlo cuando siente un fuerte golpe abajo de su mandíbula que lo hace ver estrellas, cuando reacciona el chiquillo está de frente, no es necesario la orden de Punchline para lanzarse a remeter contra el mocoso, da un salto, prepara sus palos y cuerda, va por las piernas para derribarlo, el niño cae como costal, Ric aprovecha para dar otro golpe en el rostro del niño con el pie, el mocoso saca sangre, esta vez no le dará tregua, va por las costillas, pero el Robin logró liberar sus piernas, el niño es ágil, pero Ric lo es más, se sorprende cuando Robin logra esquivar varios de sus golpes, el pequeño tamaño es una ventaja para escurrirse entre sus piernas y golpear su rodilla en la parte posterior haciéndole perder el equilibrio

Ric tienes que reaccionar, recuerdas cuando nos vimos la primera vez, cuando robe el auto de Batman - Robin empieza a parlotear, pero Ric no sedera, no otra vez a sus trucos, lanza un golpe sin llegar a su objetivo cuando el niño rueda por un costado - luchamos y lograste amarrarme y devolverme a padre - Ric titubea por instinto lanza una patada que apenas llega a un costado de la cadera, sin fuerza, dudosa - Después....de ese día tu me entrenaste y luego tu me diste a Robin y fuimos Batman y Robin, tu y yo - Ric recuerda todo parece tan confuso, sobre todo la sensación de fraternidad hacia el niño, familia, empuja su puño con fuerza hacia el rostro del niño, pero lo detiene. Algo viene a su mente, están en el batmovil, el niño le da una sonrisa engreída, Ric está vestido como Batman, luego están en el desierto, el niño esta llorando, Ric lo consuela -Yo..yo - gime Ric

Recuerdas Richard desde entonces has sido un hermano, un mentor para mi - Robin habla con un tono suave, llorando, suplicando. Otro recuerdo viene luchan los dos juntos, otro más en un parque el niño está abrazado a su cintura mientras caminan comiendo un helado 

Blue Clown, mirame - Ric se sacude al escuchar la voz de Punchline, insiste en hacer destellar el collar ambar - , recuerda ellos te están manipulando. Ahora lleva al niño al vehículo

Ric obedece, no sabe cuando el niño se desmayó ni quien lo hizo, solo lo toma y lo sube a la camioneta, se dirige hacia el lado del conductor cuando ella lo detiene del pecho - Ellos lo harán - con un movimiento de cabeza hace que sus secuaces verifiquen las ataduras del niño y arranquen la camioneta para llevarlo al lugar donde estará la trampa

Descansa hoy, mañana tienes que encargarte del otro - ella acaricia el rostro de Ric, no sabe por que pero se siente incómodo

Si, tienes razón, me siento agotado - Ric retira su mano y se aleja para tomar escaleras arriba, un calambre llega a su cuello, algo arde antes de volverse todo obscuro, lo último que ve son el par de botas negras acercándose antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 4. De regreso a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56492350).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	3. Chapter 5. Ánade real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 4. De regreso a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56492350).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Lo difícil había pasado, Punchline había dado otra sesion con el cristal durante dos días completos a Ric para asegurar el siguiente paso, todos sabían que Nightwing y Robin tenían una relación especial más allá de hermanos, Nightwing era casi como una figura paterna para el niño, mucho mejor influencia que el mismo Batman, después de un par de sesiones según los planes del Joker podría usarlo para el enfrentamiento que rompería a Batman con un Nightwing a su lado, luego liberaría del control mental al chico, eso era algo que ella no se explicaba, por que liberarlo si podían utilizarlo en un nueva Gotham libre de los murciélagos, donde los villanos gobernarian. Punchline podía imaginarse una ciudad abierta de brazos para aquellos rechazados donde ella sería la reina del crimen a lado del Joker. Lo que Pucheline no entendía era que el Joker era un nihilista, no había un propósito más allá que la tortura, romper a Batman era su principal objetivo y si en el camino despedazaba al pupilo liberandolo del control se daría cuenta de todo lo que hizo, matar a los Robins delante de su mentor, destruir a Batman los dejaría lisiados a ambos peor que si Bane rompiera sus columnas, sin poder regresar el uno al otro y ambos serían un recuerdo de los horrores que cometieron sobre el otro.

Punchline buscaba sin cesar al siguiente ex-Robin o a cualquiera que apareciera en el radar sin suerte alguna, como si ambos hubieran sido tragados por la tierra, eso no era nada bueno ella tenía que demostrarle que era muchísimo mejor que la inutil de Harley Quinn con sus sueños inocentes de rectificar al Joker, al final Harley terminó disolviéndose en la locura del payaso hasta que lo abandonó "Estúpida mujer" pensó recordando el encuentro sangriento que tuvieron las dos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono

Más vale que sean buenas noticias - dijo Punchline con voz severa

Lo hemos localizado - dijo la voz detrás de la llamada, ella sonrió amplio y satisfactoriamente

* * *

Blue Clown arriba es hora - Ric se sacudió mareado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el encuentro de Robin, Ric se incorporó sin objeciones a pesar de que su cabeza retumbaba -, toma necesitas esto - Punchline entregó un dominio nuevo a Nightwing el cual enviaría ondas lumínicas del collar para afianzar el dominio sobre el hombre y evitar algún tipo de revendía

Punchline lo llevó a un tejado cerca del objetivo, le dio una granada - Ahora ve por él - murmuró en su oído

Ric se acercó a su objetivo, espero a que estuviera cerca y antes de hacer contacto con el piso lanzo la granada, Ric tomó carrera y cayó en el techo espero a que el antiguo Red Robin se incorporara - Fuiste difícil de localizar y más con ese nuevo traje - mencionó recargado en la pared con los palos y la soga lista en caso de que el niño casi joven intentara escapar.

Mira quien habla de uniformes nuevos, Richard me da gusto verte de vuelta en Gotham - Extrañamente el ex-Red Robin se incorporó relajado caminando hacia él- Sí no eres Nightwing ahora ¿como te llamo?

Ric decidió hacer su presentación- Blue Clown -respondió sujetando fuertemente sus bastones 

Ric noto que algo causo alarma en el joven - ¿Todo bien Ric? - preguntó con familiaridad

Ric sorio - De maravilla - murmuró, vio el rostro del chico descomponerse

Uh, bien entonces ¿cuál es el plan? - en un intento de lucir casual, pero el joven lucía desconfiado

Asesinar al murciélago - anuncio Ric tirando abajo la charada, lucharon el joven insistía de que estaba envenenado pero inteligentemente nunca bajaba la guardia, este no sería tan sencillo como el pequeño Robin, contaba con equipo y armas, pero al igual que el primero luchaba por llegar a la mente de Ric, en la desesperación para que se callara de una vez Ric logro un buen puñetazo en mejilla, luego barrio hacia sus piernas provocando que cayera su objetivo sobre su espalda, Ric atacó de nuevo al verlo en el suelo, pero el ex-Red Robin lo bloqueo con el bastón, no tan solo eso golpeó con la bota la espinilla derecha, Ric gruño, este definitivamente no seria tan fácil, no era tan salvaje como él otro, pero era mucho más táctico, lo supo cuando un golpe en su estómago le retiró el aire

Se que las cosas no han sido iguales desde que me quitaste el manto de Robin para dárselo a Damian, pero hemos confiado uno en el otro, recuerdas lo que me dijiste....... que me veías como un igual - al parecer a los murciélagos les encantaba charlar en las batallas, Ric se sintió incómodo ante esto, no quería escuchar a esos traidores con sus débiles excusas y no lo haria, asi que lo haría callar de una vez por todas - tu entusiasmo, tu calidez una vez íbamos a patrullar - Ric se volvió a sentir inseguro pero no dejo de luchar necesitaba callar al niño así que calculo y dio un fuerte golpe con intención de hacer daño a sus costillas -.....cuando .... recién era Robin... Ay - gimió el Ex-Red Robin, Ric espero que con esto silenciará su parloteo pero continuo- tu me recordaste que un toque de humor que me pusiera el traje - Ric necesitaba que no siguiera, cosas confusas venían a su mente, lanzó la soga pero fue esquivada -Cuando pensé muerto a Superboy mi mejor amigo y fui.... a buscar el pozo de Lázaro

La neblina de otras imágenes llegaba a Ric -No voy a escuchar más mentiras, Ric quería salir del lugar , estaba confundido

NO SON MENTIRAS- gritó indignado el joven - tú me dijiste que dejarías esa opción a mi, por que siempre hacía lo correcto y ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo. Confio en ti Richard John Grayson 

Ric se quedó sin aliento, recuerdos vinieron a su mente del joven en traje rojo junto al al agua, Ric abrazo al joven que parecía abatido por la pena, beso su cabeza, se sintió débil, claudicaba, cuando los recuerdos cambiaban, Red Robin juraba cruel venganza hacia él y sus compañeros Punchline y le Joker mientras blandía su estúpido palo - NO MAS MENTIRAS -advirtió Ric de forma amenazante, odiaba cuando lo confundían

NO SON MENTIRAS, LA FORMA EN QUE NOS HAS CUIDADO, CUANDO ME PROTEGISTE DE JASON CUANDO PORTABA UN HORRIBLE MANTO DE BATMAN Y TU PORTABAS EL ORIGINAL -Ric se lanzó sobre el joven cerró los ojos dando golpes desesperados como su cerebro - SOLO TU Y ALFRED PUEDEN SON CAPACES DE SER EL PEGAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA, PERO ALFRED NO ESTÁ Y TU TE HAS IDO, TU MENTE SE HA IDO POR QUE UN DESGRACIADO TE DISPARO TIENES QUE CREERME DICK

Ric no soportaba más recuerdos contradictores ¿quien era realmente él? todos decían que los otros lo manipulaban, no sabia que era verdad y que mentira, su propio cerebro lo traicionaba, sentía angustia, no podía respirar, luego la voz de el ex-Red Robin resonaba en su cabeza, "no eres nada, yo sabia que Batman mató a tus padres eres solo un títere para nosotros" y luego rió fuerte y cruel, solo el Joker y Punchline fueron a su rescate, reaccionó cuando él joven se acercó para atacarlo, rápidamente dio vueltas con la soga al cuello del embustero joven- Mientes solo mas mentiras - sujeto la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el cuerpo del ex-Red Robin se aflojo

Punchline aterrizó a su lado - Bien hecho cariño, estoy orgullosa, hay que llevarlo - ella acarició su mejilla, Ric volvió a sentir esa incomodidad inexplicable, pero obedeció, tomó a muchacho en sus brazos era ligero, bajaron lo lanzó a la camioneta donde un secuaz conducía, Punchline retiró las armas del cuerpo del muchacho luego el cinturón, algo la distrajo cuando un teléfono salió de una bolsa del cinturón casi rota, ella lo levantó desbloqueandolo con la huella del chico inconsciente, mientras amarraban fuertemente al ex-Red Robin ella jugó con el teléfono,

RH miro en la pantalla, con un poco de suerte seria la ultima pieza - _Red Hood ¿donde estas? necesito tu ayuda -_ ella espero la respuesta, al cabo de unos minutos el teléfono timbro

_Pequeño pedazo de mierda, es bueno leerte maldito Pato, estoy en Etiopía, caso importante y sugiero que no arrastres tu trasero de regreso ya que la humanidad peligra_ \- Punchline dio una pequeña risa ante la contestación

Que boca tan sucia - murmuró, tomo su otro teléfono, oprimo un botón y espero 

Cariño localizamos al tercer objetivo y adivina donde esta - dijo ella

_No estoy para adivinanzas, te cuidado con este, no es tan dócil como los otros_ \- advirtió el Joker

Etiopía - respondió ella, la risa maniática del Joker no se hizo esperar 

_Eso es delicioso, como quisiera poder ir por él, es como si el destino lo llamara AHAHAHAHAH - el Joker se regocijo_ \- _Vayan donde él, aunque me gustaría explotarlo yo mismo me es imposible desviarme del plan_. - hubo silencio por unos segundos - _Querida si puedes traerlo de una pieza seria genial, pero tambien si solo traes su casco, puedes explotarlo en el camino, creme no se juega con ese chico, es letal más ahora que salió de la sombra de papá, no le temblara la mano si tiene que matarte, es un murciélago único en su especie, arriesgues todo él plan_

De acuerdo - respondió ella 

_Querida, has que nuestro nuevo chico haga el trabajo_ \- dijo al final el Joker antes de colgar 

Cambio de planes, necesitamos tomar un vuelo - Pucheline indico al conductor después tecleo desde el teléfono de Drake -Te veo en Etiopía en el viejo almacén donde tu sabes en dos días, es de vida o muerte - ella espero la respuesta que tardó más de lo previsto 

_Maldito enfermo, solo no hagas un Batman por que te pateare el culo hasta Gotham ¿entiendes? ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y demonios que matar_

Sin duda Red Hood era algo muy diferente a los murciélagos, lastima que no pudieran ponerlo de su lado, a Punchline le hubiera gustado contar con alguien tan salvaje como el ex-señor del inframundo, el hombre que regalo cabezas en una bolsa de lona. Cerro los ojos imaginando cómo sería tal hombre, aunque no podía negar que Nightwing era una comezón que necesitaba rascar pero el hombre carecía del salvajismo legendario del Capo Rojo por atractivo que fuera, solo un muñeco de aparador que se doblaba ante las palabras de los ex-Robins

Ric miraba por la ventana sin saber él siguiente paso que lo llevaría a su perdición en el plan macabro del Joker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 6. Golden Oriole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56492440).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> Agradezco la ayuda de calixtolixto en este trabajo, ambos no somos escritores, solo hacemos esto por gusto, pero el desarrollo de otros personajes que no son Jason Todd son desconocidos para mi, y los pov o repetir la situaciones dando el giro hacia el otro personaje no acostumbro hacerlo, sin su ayuda no lograría desarrollar esta idea  
> Y agradezco más a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis ideas, algunos apoyándome a continuar cuando tengo dudas gracias a todos y mantenganse seguros.


	4. Chapter 8. Phoenos inmortalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 7- Ánade real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/56696404).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Ric vuela por el aire, da una pirueta, alguien lo sostiene, se balancea lo impulsa al vuelo, Ric estira la mano solo que esta vez no hay alma para darle la seguridad de que no se estrellara en el piso.

Su corazón se acelere "Mamá" "Papá" suplica desesperado mientras desciende directo al suelo, el va a estrellarse y sera duro y doloroso, Rick quiere gritar necesita ser salvado, abre la boca pero nada llega, se agita desesperado la caída párese eterna, mueve sus piernas y brazos intentando asirse de alguna cuerda invisible, mira hacia abajo, el terror lo inunda cuando mira lo cerca que esta del suelo 

* * *

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, el destello de la mañana que entra por la ventana del avión provoca retire la vista cubriendo sus ojos - Has despertado a tiempo - Ric enfoca a Punchline quien se encuentra sentada justo enfrente, Ric siente como el avión golpea el piso de la pista sacudiéndose, desvía la vista hacia el cautivo maltratado y drogado, la mente de Ric se siente pesada un extraño agotamiento bombea dentro de su cráneo

Es hora - Punchline deja el asiento chasqueando los dedos, dos hombres toman al cautivo por brazos y piernas, cuando salen del avión en dentro de un hangar privado ya hay una camioneta blanca esperándolos, Ric se siente como un autómata, solo camina y obedece sin más, pasa la mano por sus adoloridas cienes 

¿Todo bien Blue Clown? - Puchline lo mira jugando con la gema, Ric se vuelve a sentir pesado, pierde la noción del tiempo, cuando reacciona esta dentro de un cuarto -Blue - Punchline lo nombra de nuevo acerca unas fotos, Ric las mira con detenimiento el hombre se ve construido, equipado con armamento letal a diferencia de los dos anteriores una de las fotos, en la otro lleva un traje obscuro y lentes su apariencia parece a pesar de que oculta sus ojos parece estar abatido, por un momento Ric recuerda un bar abandonado con personas -, después del murciélago este es el objetivo más peligroso que tenemos en manos según él Joker. - Ric estudia otra foto donde el hombre lleva un casco rojo y un murciélago en el pecho de igual color con ambas armas desenfundadas -, no te engañes, a diferencia del murciélago este no le temblaran las manos para darte un disparo entre las cejas. La orden es capturarlo y traerlo con nosotros a Gotham si es posible. - La mujer se acerca con un brillo cruel en sus ojos -, sin embargo el jefe no esta en contra de eliminarlo - Ric sigue el dedo de Puchline que golpea dos veces la foto -, si escapa el puede presentar una gran complicación en nuestros planes, vivo o muerto no importa, pero necesitamos mantenerlo abajo. Esto sera un buen ejercicio para ti, tu tendrás que hacer el trabajo completo el Joker así lo ha pedido

Ric esta concentrado en la foto del hombre, seguramente no sera tan fácil de atrapar como los otros dos, el teléfono vibra - Ya era hora, no se por que tarda siempre tanto en responder este - Puchline resopla, Ric escucha a la mujer teclear en el teléfono - tenemos que irnos ahora - ordena, Ric obedece, siente una extraña ansiedad por este enfrentamiento 

* * *

Una vez en el las ruinas del almacén todo esta preparado, el prisionero esta maniatado y amordazado fuertemente colgando de una viga, Ric escucha pasos, ágilmente sube a una viga que sobre sale del techo, se agazapa en espera de la orden, el hombre parece estar refunfuñando algo entre dientes, cuando pone un paso dentro del almacén ve como los músculos del hombre se tensan, el tipo es un maldito muro de ladrillos una palanca y espada a sus espaldas, dos pistoleras en los costados de unas musculosas piernas, pero por lo general los hombres pesados suelen ser lentos y Ric es ágil, fuerte y usara eso a su favor.

\- TIIIIM PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA ENFERMA YA ESTOY AQUÍ - grita el hombre a todo pulmón su voz es gruesa un timbre de barítono áspero, el maldito hombre destila por todos sus poros testosterona con un lenguaje que cualquier marinero envidaría, tal vez por eso Puchline le ha pedido que espere, han decido ablandarlo un poco para él, Ric observa como el Capo Rojo se eriza como un gato al mirar al cautivo - ¿Que putas? - suelta el hombre sin ningún, su compañera ha decidido hacer las presentaciones primero.

Algo en el hombre le grita peligro en todo su cuerpo, Ric se da cuenta que no esta equivocado, el hombre en un solo movimiento es capaz de abatir a dos de ellos sin el menor esfuerzo, no es tan pesado como Ric pensaba, el hombre se mueve rápido, ágil demasiado ágil para su masa muscular pesada, es brutal en sus golpes, no le importa lastimar de gravedad a los otros, rompe huesos, dispara con balas reales muy diferente a los dos anteriores, Ric se pregunta si el murciélago sera peor que el tipo que esta estudiando desde arriba, el hombre en un brinco donde completamente gira su cuerpo da un tiro increíble que cualquier pistolero de película envidiaría, un tiro directo entre las cejas de los hombres derribandolos.

Ric cambia su posición, entrar de frente seria una gran equivocación, el hombre ladra una amenaza de muerte a su compañera, Puchline en respuesta ordena su entrada y Ric obedece

Ric aprovecha que Hood esta en la acción para derribar al ultimo aterrizando a sus espaldas con sus palos y la soga lista que lanza antes de tocar el suelo, pero el muy bastardo se mueve rodando su cuerpo para el enfrentamiento directo, se miran mutuamente, Ric ve el cambio de expresión en Hood a pesar del dominio y la mascara que cubre parte de su rostro hay sorpresa antes de llamarlo de una forma peyorativa, Ric aprovecha ese momento para atacar - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo cerebro de pájaro desmemoriado? ¿ahora trabajas para la escoria? - el hombre habla como si lo conociera, esquiva los golpes más rápido de lo premeditado, Ric siente el fuerte puño del hombre llegar a su estomago, Ric siente como el aire se escapa de él - El atacar a la familia es mi trabajo idiota, el tuyo es protegerla - Ric intenta recuperarse antes de que el hombre lo alcance, pero sus pulmones no responden, un estallido suena, la sangre salpica su traje, una bala sale del muslo de Hood, extrañamente el hombre no esta tan bien equipado como los otros, tal vez sea muy pretencioso ya que tiene esa pinta arrogante, el balazo debe de ser suficiente para diezmar su capacidad de lucha, debió aullar de dolor pero solo gruñe trastabillando un poco, es un momento que Ric no puede desperdiciar, contiene lo que puede de aire, en una patada voladora logra arrancarle la mascara del rostro, el hombre escupe sangre, Ric aprovecha un momento para estabilizar su oxigeno, eso debería mantenerlo abajo por un momento, sin embargo solo ha logrado encabronar al Capo Rojo- hasta aquí - gruñe furioso "Oh mierda" piensa Ric cuando la masa gran masa de músculos se levanta lleno de adrenalina al grado que olvida la lesión en su pierna, Ric se pregunta si acaso sera un meta

Ric lanza un una patada de nuevo a la mandíbula Hood que toma sin caer, en el mismo giro remata con otra, siente como su pie es tirado con brusquedad al lado contrario del impulso, el musculo protesta, sus músculos pueden desgarrarse, eso si no fractura el tobillo terminado la pelea para él, Ric tiene que hacer algo YA, en cuanto su otro pie toca suelo se impulsa en una voltereta hacia el lado donde su pie esta siendo forzado, Ric se deja caer y golpea la herida del muslo, la rodilla de Hood cae en el suelo, Ric saca sus palos, ese desgraciado es fuerte y poco sensible al dolor, sin contar que cada ataque parece encabronar lo más, Ric se pregunta por que Hood no ha usado fuerza letal todavía con él, ese hombre no se detiene, Ric tiene que guardar todo su aliento para si mismo así que evita las charlas innecesarias 

\- Tú lo has querido, voy a reacomodarte ese cerebro a golpes hasta que recuerdes quien putas eres - Hood gruñe pero Ric mira que su golpe tuvo consecuencias favorables, Hood cojea cuando se incorpora, su sangrado a aumentado, Ric sonríe pretenciosamente - Te tengo - le dice, pero sus ojos se abren al ver que el desgraciado lo embiste como un toro furioso, lo levanta por la cintura arrojándolo contra un pilar, Ric gruñe contraataca con un golpe de su palo en los riñones de Hood con todas sus fuerzas, el agarre se afloja, Ric toma el pilar para tomar impulso, con las rodillas golpea el estomago de Hood retirándolo unos pasos, pero no lo suficiente para sentir como un golpe se impacta en sus costillas, por un momento Ric se siente mareado, recuerdos de una batalla viene a su mente, el hombre en cuestión no esta vestido como Red Hood, es todo negro, una mascara negra cubre su boca, lentillas rojas en sus ojos y unas orejas y capa complementa la vestidura - A Bat-Dad no le va a gustar tu mediocre interpretación de un servidor, no creo que después de esto te vuelva a prestarte sus trapitos - algo en Hood, las palabras utilizadas le hacen desviar su atención hacia el Ex-Robin colgado, un golpe de ansiedad llega a su estomago como si le preocupara el niño, mientras con su vista periférica no pierde a Hood intentando calmar el dolor en sus costillas ambos giran en círculos "Jason deten esto, ¿Donde esta él Jason? eres un mentiroso terrible" retumba en su cabeza- ¿Que pasa Ric?¿te cansaste de ser el GoldenBoy? imbécil - Ric se sacude odia ese apodo, nadie a solido llamarlo así desde hace mucho tiempo

NO ME LLAMES GOLDENBOY -gruño Ric lanzándose hacia Hood, "Vete a la mierda Bruce, vete a la mierda Dick, Tú y tú GoldenBoy se pueden ir mucho al infierno, no fue un disparo de suerte" "Jason pudiste asesinar esas personas" "Esa escoria no son personas Dickface" "Maldita sea Jason si no controlas tus armas deja de ser balístico, solo estoy pidiendo que lo tomes más en calma, no estoy poniéndome del lado de Bruce" retumbo en su cabeza, Ric se perdió en su mente no vio venir a Hood hasta que fue muy tarde sintiendo la rodilla de Hood en su cara haciéndolo caer cual largo era en el suelo, las lentillas se rompieron en el impacto, no escucho a Punchline llamarlo, no vio la bomba de humo, no supo cuando ni como el prisionero escapo y mucho menos donde estaba, Ric estaba en el suelo aturdido, a lo lejos escucho una ráfaga de balas, pero ninguna llego cerca de su cuerpo, recordó al pequeño Damian acostado en un catre medico con una herida en el pecho, a Tim regresando a la cueva herido, bajar de las escaleras todo vestido como Batman, a Jason vestido como Nightwing corriendo por los tejados de Blud, al pequeño y rabioso Robin "pequeña ala" murmuro para si mismo, luego de nuevo todo fue confuso, mezclado, la voz del Joker, la voz de Pucheline describiendo como Batman habia asesinado a sus padres, como su clan hicieron planes para regalarle un disparo en su cabeza y entregarlo a los Búhos. 

El chillido de su compañera lo sacudió de momento, Ric se incorporo sacudiendo su cabeza, una rafaga de balas lo hizo moverse, el estallido de una bomba de humo lo hizo reaccionar, miro en cámara lenta como Hood torcía su cuerpo en un angulo bastante incomodo para él tirador fijando su objetivo a donde se encontraba su compañera, Ric se movió, sus palos estaban rotos, así que uso sus piernas para dar un golpe al arma de Hood, necesitaba atacar sin piedad, rápido, sin frenar

Vamos Golden sal del transe eres más fuerte que esto - Hood se sacudía los golpes, muchos los recibía directo en los brazos, otros solo los absorvia, el maldito no caía - Acaso has olvidado la puta regla de no matar, proteger a los inocente, tu gente en Blud, Barbara, Kory, Damian que tanto te ama, el padre que fuiste cuando Batman desapareció sustituyéndolo - Hood ladro, luego cambio su estilo de lucha a algo más débil, Ric pudo mantenerse en ventaja entonces, el recuerdo muscular de batallas pasadas vinieron a él como en su cuerpo y mente, pero el desgraciado los recibía uno a uno sin ser derribado, los golpes de Hood eran salvajes pero más desordenados, recuerdo de practicas en una colchoneta dentro de una cueva vinieron a su mente de pronto se vio vestido todo de negro con azul, otras igual solo que el mismo símbolo rojo- ¿Sabes que voy hacer Nightwing? - Gruño el hombre, el tinte de su mirada cambio a algo más verde, Ric juraría que sus ojos turquesas eran más azules, una alarma sonó dentro de él - voy a ir a Blud, voy a volver a tomar tu manto y asesinare a cada criminal y policía corrupto que se me ponga enfrente, luego iré por Batman, Robin y el "Reemplazo" -a pesar de que su amenaza concientemente no debía afectarlo algo dentro de Ric le hizo hervir la sangre

NO TE ATREVAS HOOD, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A QUERER REEMPLAZARME, - Ric no sabia de donde salían esas palabras, se sintió repentinamente como si fuera dos personas - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVAS A HACERLO, CAUSAR TERROR EN GOTHAM, EN BLUDHAVEN **A LASTIMARLOS**

¡VAMOS! demuestrame que vas hacer para detenerme, demuéstrame de que estas hecho - Ric no dudo en cada golpe, Batman, su Robin, su compañero Red Robin no serian de nuevo dañados por ese monstruo, Ric estaba totalmente concentrado sobre Hood, no le importo las balas que llegaban cerca. Luego, luego vino algo que confundió a Ric, Hood se lanzo sobre él envolviéndolo con su propio cuerpo, lo escucho gruñir cuando una bala se impacto en el costado, lo supo por que sintió un liquido cálido pegajoso deslizarse por su brazo justo donde apoyaba su mano instintivamente 

Ric fue liberado del agarre, ambos rodaron, afortunadamente rodó ileso, Ric levanto la vista, un destello ámbar nublo su mente, Puchline le di un arma, Ric la mira, duda algo dentro de él siente aberración por esa cosa, pero sin embargo la toma - Disparale - escucha la voz de ella como si fuera una invitación seductora, Ric se levanta, mira a Hood herido, sangrando y aun así el hombre da batalla. Hood no le esta prestando atención eso es bueno, Ric apunta y dispara la automática hasta descargar todo el contenido, el hombre de frente a él se sacude con cada disparo hecho, su armadura se agrieta, unas balas golpean otras entran en la carne hiriendolo superficialmente y otras más entran y salen, Ric siente náuseas cuando Hood se desploma, un charco de sangre empieza a brotar por debajo de él. Ric queda hipnotizado mirando el rojo brillantes, lo apunta con el arma vacía, Hood vencido levanta la vista hacia él, se miran, en la boca de Hood empieza a escurrir un hilo del rojo líquido, mira a Dick con preocupación - No lo hagas Dick - gime en una súplica rota, Ric jala el gatillo 

CLICK

CLICK

La pistola esta por completo vacía, siente una mano que lo recorre, cambia la pesada arma por un cuchillo mas ligero - Hazlo - alguien le murmura, Ric se acerca, sus botas son manchadas por el carmesí liquido, recuerda a los jovenes heridos, sus batallas, Ric lo tortura pisando con su bota una herida de bala fresca, Hood no grita, solo gruñe, cierra los ojos con fuerza en una mueca de dolor contenida en sus dientes apretados, esta por completo vencido, Ric escucha una voz a lo lejos, el hombre sangrando en el suelo gruñe, pelea sin fuerzas, solo lo suficiente para volver a gruñir, insultar lanzado amenazas sangrientas

Hazlo ahora - la voz a la que no puede resistirse ordena, Ric se inclina, por un momento duda al mirar su ojo detrás del dominio roto, esos ojos turquesas azul-verdoso le hacen recordar a un niño, alguien que le dolió, otra súplica rota casi inaudible por el poco aire del hombre a sus pies, Ric se mantiene tiene que cumplir desesperado por dejar de escucharlo, de mirarlo cierra los ojos y siente el puñal entrar en la carne del hombre abriéndose paso a través de la armadura y abdomen trabajado en un movimiento repetitivo hasta que el hombre está por completo flojo en el suelo. Ric siente náuseas, desea vomitar pero se contiene, no sabe como sale del lugar, ni cuando está en la camioneta a lado de Punchline que conduce, siguen una moto, Ric lo reconoce, él tenía que proteger a ese niño del hombre en el almacén, algo le dice que debe proteger a sus Robins de cualquier amenaza, escucha a la mujer gritar que disparen, no pueden perder al prisionero, algo en el instinto de Ric golpea a Punchline en el rostro, el impacto hace que ella gire el volante fuera de la ruta volcando la camioneta, el puño de un hombre da en su rostro, Ric pelea, otra patada da en sus costillas ya lastimadas, un grito de dolor sale de sus labios, necesita huir de ellos, necesita escapar de la mujer, Ric encoge su pierna y logra proyectar la suela de su zapato a su agresor, luego se arrastra fuera del vehículo por saliendo por el parabrisas roto, un color carmesí desvía su atención, está en sus manos, no es su sangre, la sensación de empujar el puñal dentro de una persona recorre su columna, recuerda esos ojos azul-verdoso que deberían ser más azules, Ric no puede respirar, un sabor amargo llega a su boca, vomita hasta no dejar nada "no, es verdad Jason" resuena en su mente, Damian, Tim, "EL JOKER" Ric está congelado, necesita rescatar a Damian. Gatea por la arena, no llega lejos alguien golpea su estómago, luego su cabeza, siente una punzada en su hombro antes de colapsarse de nuevo con un "Ayuda" en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 9. Phoenos inmortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56738941).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	5. aviso de suspención

Saludos a todos, les informo que me he quedado sin co-escritor Lol mi culpa anime a escribir a calixtolixto, le conté como me había ayudado esto como terapia para mis problemas de comunicación y como encontré apoyo para continuar a pesar de la mediocridad o escasa facultad para este arte. 

Así que organizamos a partir de una idea este desarrollo, yo como lo he comentado no soy conocedora de Nightwing, Red Robin o el actual Drake y mucho menos el Robin de Damian, Batman no me es tan desconocido, pero mi foco de atención siempre fue X-Men, Ironman, Spiderman lo ame hasta que tuvo que cambiar su felicidad por la vida de su achacosa Tía May. Fue hasta el juego de Arkham Knight que descubrí el personaje de Jason Todd y cayendo enamorada de la tragedia del segundo Robin un cuento oscuro como un príncipe de persia que se une a la realeza. Pero no queda ahí, es asesinado y explotado, su regreso a la vida de forma tan macabra, el dolor y la forma en que si el escritor entiende las sombras y oscuridades de la vida de Jason lo llevan a jugar entre ellas. Es tan despiadado como noble, capaz de una dureza como lograr una suavidad que duele.

No puedo seguir la serie por que no conozco los perfiles de los otros, un poco de Batman por las frecuentes apariciones de Jason y el comic de Batman es bueno, el tipo realmente necesita urgentemente tratamiento psicologico y psiquiatrico eso es un hecho lo cual lo hace interesante. 

En lo personal doy gracias a mi coescritor por arrojarse sin paracaídas junto con esta suicida, estoy viendo si continuaré o no con la parte de Jason exclusivamente, como lo he dicho a mi me ha servido para sacar cosas de mi cabeza no tan gratas, menos en estas épocas duras donde la loca de la casa gira. Esto es algo dificil por que mi toc no le gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, aún trabajo en la serie Dark Ronin tal vez la termine, tal vez no, necesito dejar de dar pellizcos en la práctica de la escritura

De nuevo gracias por su atención un fuerte abarazo a todos. 


	6. Chapter 19. Pipistrellus pipistrellus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo anterior  
> [Ánade real/ Chapter 18. Amarrando cabos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/57177115).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Punchline a diferencia de Harly no era fácil de someter, no era sumisa como la rubia, a pesar de que el Joker grito e insulto cuando se enteró que no tan solo no pudo traer el cuerpo Hood, si no que perdió otro pájaro – Sin importar que tu mascota sea inestable – ella señalo a Ric -Lo recuperare, – dijo con fría determinación, ella había escuchado de un nuevo jugador, otra ave dorada café que revoloteaba en su motocicleta por las calles, ese tenía que ser Drake

Lo necesito lo antes posible, esa cosa que contrató The Designer, el Clownhunter está haciendo estragos – grito el Joker, lo que más odiaba aparte de un mal remate era una broma que no le hiciera gracia y ese Clownhunter estaba amargando su humor

¿Podrás ser capaz de preparar a nuestra adquisición para el golpe final? – preguntó el Joker con frialdad, necesito deshacerme del cazador del Designer, ese maldito me esta robando el escenario – el Joker se movió de un lado a otro – si él y el murciélago unen fuerza desviara su atención hacia mi y no hacia the Designer y si no es sacado del juego complicará todo, todo – murmuraba de un lado a otro fuera de la celda de Batgirl

Yo lo haré – Punchline miro a Grayson – vamos Blue Clown –

Una cosa más Punchline no permitas que estos dos se acerquen mucho, - señaló a Ric y Batgirl, Pucheline asintió antes de tomar su camino con Ric a un lado, el Joker los miró alejarse, luego echó un vistazo a la inconsciente Batgirl, su plan no está saliendo como quería gracias al maldito Hood que provocó el escape de Red Robin el actual Drake…Drake pensó el Joker antes de empezar a reír – no se si es estúpido el niño o por demás inteligente - volvió a reír haciendo eco en el lugar, luego saco el dominio de Nightwing que había robado y sonrió, pero primero tenía que hacerse cargo del cazador

Ric volvió a tener un apagón, no supo de él, solo un montón de imágenes, el Joker salvándolo de Batman y sus pájaros, luchando con una mujer pelirroja, luchando contra Robin, Drake, todos ellos menos el hombre del casco rojo, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Punchline – Vamos es hora – ella le ayudó a incorporarse – ha venido a nosotros, Blue Clown el engreído mocoso está en el edificio, piensa que puede volver a lastimarte – Ric miró hacia las cámaras y ahí estaba de nuevo la presa que se les escapó, Drake dijo que se llamaba, recordó cómo escapó, algo hizo que su estómago se hundiera al recordar al hombre herido en el suelo con su casco rojo –, levántate es hora de meter a ese pájaro a su jaula y luego iremos por el premio gordo – Ric sacudió sus pensamientos

Estoy listo – dijo incorporándose, Punchline organiza a sus hombres, espera a que Drake se confié, derriba algunos guardias, Punchline le hace la indicación a Ric, es momento de atacar

Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta – dice Punchline, la celda está abierta, Ric levanta la mirada hacia el cautivo, algo en la pelirroja lo confunde queda congelado

Blue Clown – ella lo llama, hay aliados de Punchline que se acercan, Ric no está escuchando tiene la vista fija en la mujer con el murciélago amarillo en el pecho y ojos suplicantes, ella está amordazada, su corazón late con fuerza, esa mujer es especial para él, cuando reacciona uno de los secuaces ya ha disparado un dardo tranquilizante a Drake

Barb – murmura se da cuenta que un gamberro está por atacar lo Ric reacciona con una patada giratoria que lo lanza directo hacia Punchline ambos caen al suelo cuatro más se dirigen a él, se inclina golpea un estómago, estira la pierna la barre derribando al otro, salta en un Split por arriba de la cabeza de la cual apoyó una mano lanzándola hacia delante desequilibrando al hombre.

Ve otros seis gamberros subiendo las escaleras, ve unas llaves en el suelo, las toma y corre hacia dentro para liberar a la mujer – Aguanta Barbs – algo apuñaló su hombro antes de liberarla – Aaaaargh- grita, las piernas de Punchline se enredan en su cuello, Ric intenta liberarse sujetando las pantorrillas de la mujer para liberarse, el maldito collar está frente a sus ojos

Blue Clown ellos son tus enemigos – grita Punchline, Ric cierra los ojos con fuerza, sigue luchando contra la mujer, su brazo duele eso no facilita la tarea y menos cuando la mujer entierra otro puñal en su herida, Ric lanza un cabezazo hacia atrás logrando golpear uno de los senos de la mujer quien chilla, siente que las piernas de ella se debilitan aprovecha para abrirlas y liberarse, así lo hace, jadea va incorporarse cuando un golpe una patada llega a su mandíbula, Ric ve puntos negros vuelve a derrumbarse en el piso

Blue Clown – lo llama la mujer, Ric sacude la cabeza – No Blue Clown, son Nightwing – gruñe arrastrándose sobre su estómago, dos gamberros lo sujetan y ponen sobre su estómago, la mujer se acerca, Ric enseña los dientes – Lo que sea que piensen hacer fallaran – jadea Dick

Oh querido, ¿puedes decirme quién va a detenernos? – ella se inclina sonriendo acaricia la cara de Ric

Dick siente las manos de la mujer se sacude, pero ella lo toma del cabello – Nosotros te detendremos – gruñe con fiereza intentando sacudirse de ella

Punchline carcajea – Todo lo contrario, tu eres la clave para nuestro éxito – ella lo besa con brusquedad magullando sus labios, sostiene su mandíbula con firmeza, lo obliga a abrir la boca para invadirla con su lengua, Dick intenta resistirse, la pérdida de sangre no está ayudando – Nnngh – gime ante la lengua invasiva, un tirón desagradable de su cabello rompe el beso

Dick escupe al suelo – Suéltanos o te haré pagar

Punchline pone el cristal cerca de sus ojos – No puedes resistirte, vamos hacer contigo lo que queramos – Dick se siente confundido, intenta luchar contra el control mental, pero este es fuerte, ve imágenes del Joker cuidándolo, de Punchline y él besándose, murmurando cuanto se aman y sus planes para derribar a los murciélagos, Dick intenta recordar buenos momentos con Bruce, Tim, su Damian, Barbara pero todo lo que encuentra es distorsiones de la realidad, se siente mareado, su cabeza se siente explotar y solo se desmaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Phoenos inmortalis/Chapter 20 : Diseñando la estrategia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/58019506).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	7. Chapter 37. No fallare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Phoenos inmortalis. Chapter 36. La extracción.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/63274216#workskin)

Su mente estaba nublada, recuerdos incrustados del Joker tomándolo como hijo, Batman junto con Duela asesinado a sus padres, Batgirl burlándose de él, Robin y Red Robin golpeándolo, Red Hood disparandoles. Dick Grayson se ha ido. Sus ojos se abren, ahora sabe que con el Joker es todo diversión, su dulce y divertido padre cuidara de él y Dicky Boy le ayudara a derrotar a sus enemigos. 

Dick se levanta con una gran sonrisa, se ducha, todo el tiempo sonríe como idiota, cuando sale del pasillo escucha voces, es la voz de su padre y novia - Me puedes explicar querida, como es posible que no encontraron el cuerpo - pregunta con voz melodiosa el Joker, pero sus ojos brillan crueles con un tinte de furia.

-Querido buscamos por todos lados, no es mi culpa Blue Clown fallara - se queja Punchline

-Me puedes explicar cómo DEMONIOS VOY A OBTENER LA PARTE DE LA HERENCIA DE RED HOOD SIN EL CUERPO DE JASON TODD PARA RECLAMAR LA HERENCIA- gritó enfurecido el Joker, los puños se cerraron quería golpearla, pero Punchline no era Harley que admitía toda su mierda, en cierta forma la extrañaba, Harley había sido tan perfecta, aceptando su sadismo y siendo cruel. Pero Punchline al primer golpe lo atacara - Es una pena Harley siempre tenía un plan bajo la manga.

Punchline ardía de rabia - NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ELLA, YO SOY MUY SUPERIOR A ESA IDIOTA, YO ENTIENDO TU SUEÑO. ELLA TE TRAICIONO

-Padre, Punchline - interrumpió Dick sintiendo avergonzado. - Permíteme resarcir mi falla.

-¡Oh! mi pequeño Dicky Boy, lo has hecho muy bien - el Joker no podía permitir que Dick se sintiera rechazado. Todavía faltaba el enfrentamiento más importante. - Has capturado a tus enemigos y pronto los obligaremos a abdicar su fortuna a tu persona y entonces le darás a papi el dinero para que papi pueda hacer un imperio familiar. - el Joker lo tomó por los hombros sonriendo, en el cuello llevaba el collar ambar que brillaba - un imperio que sera tu herencia.

El Joker lo abrazo, DIck se acurruco en el hombro del Joker, derritiéndose en el abrazo de su brazo.- Gracias papi.

Ahora lo que necesito es que vayas con nuestra encantadora Punchline a hacer unos encargos para papá

* * *

DickyBoy miraba desde el tejado la batalla, miro a un objetivo interesante, Catwoman la novia del murciélago según lo que papá Joker le dijo, tal vez con ella pudiera reducir su gran falla ante los ojos de su padre, si le llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de la gata tal vez su padre estuviera feliz de nuevo.

Así que se lanzó, aterrizó a espaldas de la mujer que se vestía como un Dominatrix de alguna revista barata, tomo impulso, se levantó por el aire para finalmente arremeter en la espalda de Catwoman.

\- Aaargh - gritó ella viendose confundida, Dickyboy aprovecho para lanzar otro ataque, pero la mujer en cuero negro tenia agilidad, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Por un momento ojos de Catwoman se hicieron enormes, por un momento olvidó respirar cuando reconoció al hombre- Nightwing - jadeo con poco aire.

Dickie Boy para ti - la corrigió antes de lanzar su ataque, la mujer era ágil, flexible, pero no era un gran oponente para él. En un momento ellos terminaron en un techo continuando su pelea, ella lanzó su látigo, por supuesto que lo vio venir, Dicky tenia mejores reflejos, su memoria muscular estaba presente, facilmente eludió el ataque con sus palos y soga, movimiento que aprovechó para dar un fuerte tirón hacia él, como lo predijo la Catwoman sin control fue directo al puño del hijo del payaso, el golpe en el estómago la dejo sin aire. Dicky sonrió, ella se veía a punto de desmayarse, ¿por que no terminarlo? penso Dicky, de un golpe que estrelló en su la mandíbula de Catwoman fue suficiente para arrojándola del techo.

Dick se asomó, vio a la mujer tendida en un contenedor de basura, era momento de terminar con la molestia. No muy lejos del contenedor había una varilla oxidada, Dicky salto y con gracia acostumbrada aterrizó, tomó la varilla y la arrastró, quería ver el terror de ella en sus ojos antes de que su mirada se opacara entregándose por completo en los brazos de la muerte.

Catwoman tosió sangre, rodó cayendo del contenedor al piso, Dicky se acercaba lentamente con el sonido y las chispas del metal en el frío pavimento, débilmente levantó el rostro con sus grandes ojos implorando que no la matara, Dicky levantó la barbilla, Catwoman levantó su brazo en un intento de cubrirse. - Dickie Boy - Punchline le llamó gritó al otro lado del callejón, Dicky bajo la varilla. - rápido el Joker nos necesita. Es Hood. - Dicky arrojo la varilla aun lado, qué demonios importaba la estúpida gata cuando iba hacia el premio mayor, a eliminar su mancha, su error. Pucheline se adelantó y Dicky la siguió.

-Esta atacando la torre Wayne, está derribando a nuestros hombres. - ella le informaba mientras corrían directo a la torre, cerca de esta ella le entregó un conjunto de sus dagas. - Necesitas evitar que llegue a tu padre. El Joker tiene un plan para distraer a Hood. Necesito ir por Duela.

Dicky quedo helado, esa mujer era la hija de Two face el hombre que junto con Batman ayudó a asesinar a sus padres. La ira gorjeo en su garganta; se sintió doblemente enojado por que quería ser él sin ningún tipo de artimaña o intervención quien derrotara a Hood. - No necesito que nadie intervenga para derrotarlo.

\- Dickyboy - arremetió ella con dureza - Hubo un tiempo donde podrías hacerlo, ahora él está doblemente entrenado, tiene mayor control que cuando regreso. -advierte ella - No podemos perder tiempo, Hood es más letal que el mismo Batman. - Dicky hace una mueca de disgusto - No podemos a arriesgarnos a perder de nuevo, tu padre se disgustara. Cuando la tenga te enviare un mensaje, tu ve por Hood. - Punchline tomó su camino, hizo llamadas para tender la trampa a Duela y llevarla a un lugar donde Hood estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no hacer más daño a los planes del Joker. 

Dicky se encaminó hacia la torre Wayne, no estaba muy lejos. - Pequeño DickyBoy - chillo el Joker en su comunicador - te necesito aquí, Hood acaba de entrar al edificio. Papi necesita apoyo.

-Ya casi llego papi, aguanta solo un poco - Dicky aumento la velocidad, ya casi podía ver el edificio Wayne. 

Cuando llego al techo, Dicky se balanceo para descender, gracias al ruido y los destellos pudo localizar no lejos a Hood, una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba feliz, ahora podría demostrarle a papá lo bien que podía derrotar a Hood - Y lo tengo - informa.

El Joker ríe satisfecho, eso llega el corazón de Dicky de alegria - Espera a que Hoodie encuentre mi pequeño obsequio en el elevador para atacar. - Dicky obedece, espera que Hood se congele mirando una máscara blanca, estira la mano para quitarla de las puertas. Dicky toma suficiente impulso, entra por la ventana, Hood sigue en shock apenas se mueve, Dicky aprovecha para elevarse en el aire en un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte y golpear a Hood arrojándolo por la ventana cercana al elevador. Toma la máscara y va tras Hood, en medio salto escucha la voz de Punchline - La tengo, estamos en la vieja escuela abandonada de Ma Gunn, donde Hood paso por un periodo corto en su niñez. - Dicky aterrizó con gracia la máscara falsa de Duela a Hood.

Ve la ira se acomula en el pecho de Hood, levanta la mirada Dicky sonríe satisfecho con una mueca estúpida - Vamos Hood, ¿crees poderla salvar, cuando no pudiste salvarte a ti mismo? - Dicky ríe de forma escandalosa, es una carcajada tan parecida a la del Joker. Es hora de llevarlo a la trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme olvide publicarlo  
> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo proximo  
> [Phoenos inmortalis.Chapter 38. Una muerte en la familia pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/63621739#workskin)
> 
> Realmente odie Nightwing 74, confieso que no es una serie que siga al no ser que este Hood involucrada de alguna forma. Por eso no conozco mucho a este personaje, pero creo que todo un equipo de un escritor y dos o tres editores hicieron un trabajo muy mediocre con este número.  
> Realmente fan o no de Nightwing, se esperaba el regreso de Dick por Ric era un personaje con poco sentido y cuando otros ocuparon sus trajes y formaron el grupo de los Nightwings y el solo se embarro la cara con grasa. Disfrute un Ric libre, rebelde un poco como Jason, pero había una pérdida de su esencia, creo que entre Damian y Ric parecían todos querer ser Jason Todd, yo asi lo senti. La aparición del abuelo de Dick fue interesante, Ric-Talon me pareció algo más original, por lo poco que lei  
> Es bueno tener al viejo Dick de regreso, sólo espero que este destrozo que hicieron con este numero, tomando personajes que te das cuenta que no supieron manejar, ni darle una buena caracterización, fue como una necesidad de meter a todos para atraer a los lectores, al final dejaron a muchos con un mal sabor de boca.  
> Hood tarda eternidades en darse cuenta que es con quien peleo, ok estaba en shock por lo de Duela, vamos a dárselo, Tim que es Drake-Robin o no se (es un gran retroceso para el personaje volver a tomar el manto de Robin, si lo van a hacer en serio)  
> Hood un experto peleador que recientemente les pateo el trasero a Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Plastic Man etc donde Damian lo denomina como el mejor maestro marcial vivo de todos los tiempos (podemos decir si gustan que exagero.) a diferencia de Red Hood Outlaws 48 donde ambos se enfrentan Lobdell da una buena pelea muy pareja en ambos, no sabemos quien hubiera sido derrotado ya que Punchline intervino con un golpe a sus espaldas para dejarlo fuera. En cambio aquí solo vemos como Dick hace alarde de algo que no hizo, declara que le pateo el trasero cuando ambos se lo estaban pateando. En este número Dick solo lo golpea. Pudieron sacar una situación dramática muy buena cuando Dick sostiene el arma. Pero en cambio llega la intervencion de Barbara y Bea siendo las heroínas de la historia.  
> Drake-Robin o como se llame tarda siglos en desarmar la bomba o no se si lo hace al debido tiempo y luego se va al baño hacer lo suyo por que se pierde toda la pelea.  
> Luego llega Batman no se comporta con él mismo, sino como un personaje de lazos familiares y al final como una película cursi de bajo presupuesto la familia se reúne y al diablo con Damian. Por que preocuparse por el niño si ya tiene al Golden a su lado.
> 
> Demonios. fue un sacrificio leer ese número. 
> 
> Perdon por extenderme, agradezco su apoyo, como comentarios y Kudos.


	8. Chapter 39. Todo por el todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme olvide publicarlo  
> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Chapter 38. Una muerte en la familia pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548/chapters/63621739#workskin)

-Dickyboy, tienes que salir del lugar, hemos perdido nuestra ventaja - el comunicador truena con la voz de Punchline que suena furiosa.

Dicky ya lleva una considerable ventaja a Hood, el acróbata es ágil, flexible, su estatura lo hacia ser más rápido en las acrobacias al grado que era casi imposible seguirlo a veces con la vista, su cuerpo esbelto y aerodinámico junto los músculos tonificados y alargados le brindaban mayor velocidad. Pero no se confiaba Hood era mucho más alto piernas muy largas y todo músculo magro, la locomoción del ex-señor del crimen no era para nada despreciable, contaba también con agilidad, por eso Dicky tenía que elegir lugares estrechos y mucha acrobacia para no ser alcanzado, el muro que Dicky saltaba, Hood lo derribaba como un animal en estampida. Miro detrás de su hombro, ahí estaba Hood siguiéndolo a paso firme. - ¿Perdiste a Duela? - pregunta disgustado lanzando en caída libre hacia una asta bandera de un edificio aledaño.

-No - suspira Punchline - De alguna forma, Hood hizo un tipo de reclutas metahumanos y terminaron llevándose a los rehenes. - reconoció la mujer - _Ahora no tenemos nada_ \- la rabia fue vomitada por la garganta de ella enviando un escalofrios a Dicky por toda su columna vertebral. -Mierda, doble mierda - gruño él casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el andamio donde corría. - Haremos que pague caro. -declaró con fiereza imprimiendo velocidad a sus piernas. - ¿Tienes la chica?

-La tengo y conmigo un equipo de respaldo - confirmó Punchline.

-Alistarlos estoy entrando - confirmó Dicky, era hora de darle a Hood su medicina. 

Dicky entra al lugar y sube las escaleras, sabe que Hood ha aterrizado y está golpeando a sus hombres. Dicky hackea el sistema de autodestrucción de la guarida y se alista en espera de la llegada de Hood mientras tanto Punchline inicia su cruel labor de aporrear a Duela con una palanca. - Noooo - el grito de Hood en pánico es musica para los oidos de Dicky -Por favor - una suplica rota, Dicky podría estar lamiendo el dulce sabor de las lágrimas de su enemigo en este momento. Entonces toma una decisión, Dicky pide cambio de bateador, quiere ser quien rompa a Hood.- Punchline dame la barra - La mujer siente una enorme satisfacción y cede la horrible herramienta de tortura y un altavoz para que lo coloque como collar en su garganta - Papá quiere unas palabras con Hood - Dicky lo acepta coloca el atavoz en su garganta y toma la varilla de metal, entonces golpea más fuerte, Duela casi se desmaya del dolor, hay un gemido roto en la garganta de la víctima.

Nunca más - es el aullido con el que entra Hood al lugar, eso hace que Dicky arremeta una vez más con toda su fuerza, acierta en el brazo de Duela, se escucha el crujido del hueso que se rompe. 

Observa la ira se apodera de Hood y como era de esperarse ambos se lanzan a una lucha, en algún momento Dicky enciende el altavoz - _Hola pajarito nada como revivir los viejos tiempos -_ la voz del Joker retumba en el lugar, visiblemente eso altera más a Hood arremetiendo con dureza , Dicky recibe una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder. 

\- ¿Que pasa Joker? ¿tienes tanto miedo a enfrentarme? enviandome a tu lacayo - reta Hood de forma petulante.

\- _Oh no mi pajarito, es solo que mi pequeño hijo se ha preparado para este momento, casi lo suplico._ \- la risa del Joker suena - _Deseaba enfrentarse tanto al despiadado Red Hood quien se niega a morir._

Dicky logra conectar un golpe a la mandíbula de Hood destrozando su máscara, mientras la risa del Joker resuena en el lugar - _Tal vez ella si sepa responder, que duele mas ¿izquierda o derecha, A o B?_ \- eso parece tener el efecto contrario en Hood, Dicky recibe una rafaga de puñetazos, logra esquivar algunos. El jodido Hood tiene un buen puño, casi lo hace ver estrellas

-¡Corre Duela! - grita desesperado Hood, Dicky logra recuperarse, saca un puñal y se lanza contra Hood, pero este saca la espada, a pesar de que no es un lugar muy espacioso el desgraciado es hábil. Duela con una pierna posiblemente rota, se incorpora con gran dificultad, camina arrastrando su pierna, Dicky no se preocupa, sabe que Punchline intervendrá. Como era de esperar se escucha un grito de Duela lo que hace que Hood se distraiga justo a tiempo cuando Hood hiere a Dicky y lo derriba.

Punchline ha derribado a Duela con un golpe de la barra metálica que ha dejado tira Dick. -Otra vez tu - gruñe Jason.

-La ultima vez no nos presentamos correctamente Hood - dice ella levantando la barra.

Hood levanta el arma - me importa una mierda quien coños seas, vas a morir por hacer esto - antes de que Hood dispare Dicky golpea su arma con una de sus dagas y luego se lanza golpeando con sus pies en un salto la espalda de Hood. 

\- _Esta noche mi hijo asesinara a mi hija, tal vez suplique como lo hiciste tu cuando te torturaba en ese almacén. "Haré lo que quieras sere tu Robin"_ \- por segunda vez el Joker hace una mala jugada Hood, gira sobre su espalda toma su segunda arma y apunta a la garganta de Dick donde ha logrado ver el altavoz.

BAAAAGGGGN el disparo retruena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme olvide publicarlo  
> Si estás siguiendo la serie completa este es el siguiente capítulo es  
> [Chapter 40. Un hermano menos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389318/chapters/56962327)


End file.
